lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Firestorm
I am known as Firestorm (FS) to everyone on the board, but my display name is shown as Thunder. I joined LH back in February to help settle down a particular member giving the administrators and staff a hard time, then from there became a global moderator, anRPG Trainer and now I'm the Second Admin. I administrate two types of forums. The first forum is a general forum featuring a wide array of topics and interests. http://roninwarriorheaven.com/board. I am one of the most difficult global moderators to approve bios as some will tell you. If I see that your RPG bios need fixed, I will point out where and how. If you give me any lip or argue with me, I'll delete your bio and make you start over until you post them up correctly without arguing. I own the one and only Ronin Warrior Heaven. It is among the largest Ronin Warrior web sites out there and Google Rank's top pick. http://roninwarriorheaven.com I have a published fantasy novel titled The Warriors: The Beginning which you can find online at Amazon.com and other places. I also have some copies here at my house I am selling. You can also find my badly needed updating web site on my characters here: http://www.angelfire/ultra/thewarriorsheaven.co/ I should be honest and let you know some more about me. I currently reside in NE OH with my family and I own three pets, a wolf hybrid, a lab mix, and a cat. I am a very very stubborn person who can see right through manipulation, deceit, and what not. Diva tried this on me on the forum, and needless to say, he was pwned. I do have a temper that will explode now and then, like if my computer suddenly decides to stop working and refuses to work while I am in the middle of something. I try my best not to take it out on anyone though. I am a stickler for rules being followed, which means if you break them, I will GET ON YOUR ASS about it. You don't want to follow the rules, or want to make excuses, then fine there's the door. Get the fuck out and don't come back. I am actually a very nice person once you get to know me and not attempt to take advantage of me. Believe me, if you try to take advantage of me, NO ONE will save you. I enjoy anime such as Ronin Warriors, Bleach, Witch Hunter Robin, Wolf's Rain, Code Geass, and a lot lot more. I also role play the following characters: Thunder Copiel (From The Warriors: The Beginning) (Also in Code Geass) Flash Michaels (From The Warriors: The Beginning)(Also in Code Geass) Hiroshi Ando (Code Geass) Dallas De Rai (Code Geass) Kazu De Britannia (Code Geass) Shoichi Ul Britannia (Code Geass) Ezra Em Britannia (Code Geass) Ashanti Eu Britannia (Code Geass) Allie Abendroth (Code Geass) Senzo Yano-Knight of Two (Code Geass) Lloyd Asplund (Code Geass) Armin Herrmann (Code Geass) Kenae Rainer Ikuto Tsukiyomi Rem Tonarine Charese Anderson So there you have it. I'm out! XD Also See *Administration Team *Rules *Affiliates *Forum Storylines